


【威声】人生不相逢

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: POV of Ravage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 机器狗视角下，威震天与声波的故事。
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave
Kudos: 12





	【威声】人生不相逢

**Author's Note:**

> 威震天与声波的故事以及机器狗与声波最初末路相扶的感情是并重的，怀念最初的他们，遂成此篇。  
> 机器狗设定之于声波亦师亦友。  
> 因剧情需要，部分时间线有调整，开头来自《变形金刚假日特刊》场景。

我的朋友。声波。

你看，世界在变好啊。

机器狗伏在舱室的角落里。

透过舷窗，只能看到漆黑如华丽又厚重的绒布一般的宇宙，和点缀其中如碎银般、闪着微光的星子。飞船离赛博坦已经很远了，中间又跃迁了几次，已经不知离了多少光年。舷窗外的情景看上去就像是一直没有变过，这让人有一种其实飞船前行十分缓慢甚至停滞了的错觉。而如果从这里出门右转直走到底，就能看到引擎尾部喷口的亮蓝色的火焰，但在良好的隔音设备和弯曲的回廊后，原本巨大的轰鸣声听上去也变得那么缥缈而不可闻。

这可能是自他与声波结识以来他离开声波最长的一次，机器狗仍记得窝在声波的胸口的感觉，那种温和的触感让他感到安心，而这种安心是双向的，声波温和的情绪顺着链接流过来，让他的火种里也感到温暖。他相信其他磁带也是和他一样。

但好在房间里温暖而又干燥，熟悉的磁场柔和而平静地交织着，这些都是能够带来安定感的东西，这是根植在赛博坦人底层协议里的古老本能。因此，即便敏感如他，也能够将全身的神经放松下来。

于是这几乎也让他产生了一种久违的、和平的错觉。

但好梦总归是要醒的。补天士热情而又略显吵闹的声音传了进来，再然后是两个低声地交谈着的大型单位，那是威震天和通天晓。再然后是其他船员们鱼贯而入。于是他想起来今日是庆典。而他好巧不巧，就伏在这即将用作庆典大厅的舱室里。

“我就知道你在这里。”威震天走过他身边的时候，俯下身低声说。

他从喉咙深处发出一声咕哝作为回应。

厚重的冬青树。红色的浆果。金色的星星。彩色的闪耀的光球。小诸葛的巧匠引擎总有稀奇古怪的用途。柔黄色的灯光映得每个人的面颊都暖洋洋的，充满了节日的气氛。热烈的旋律升腾起来，笑声和人声交织在一起。今夜，或许就连一向自持审慎的通天晓，也不得不纵情。

口腔里传来丝丝的甜味，他的确不甚爱甜食，却也无法拒绝抱着一钵五彩缤纷能量糖光镜亮亮的挡板的邀请。或许是因为那位迷你赛博坦人的身形让他想到某些故人——与他曾经一起在某个人的胸前安眠的故人。

于是他拾取了一颗，点点头向迷你致意。

小迷你一蹦一跳的走进人群里。

他不会注意到，机器狗掌心的糖果，是蓝色。

船员们大多也知道他的习性，便也没甚么人来打扰这位伏在角落里的同伴——他不能确认是否大多数人也会对他用这个词，只觉得诺蒂卡没有来抚摸他是真的好。他忍不住想装作对那小姑娘凶巴巴一点，但她好像也并非真的害怕——算了，他懒得思考这些，他好像的确是懒了，这艘隔绝了一切的船有着让人变迟钝的可怕能力，但还好他没忘记自己的使命和刻在火种里的战斗嗅觉。

透过密密的人群，机器狗看见负剑的赛博坦人轻轻啜饮了一口。他的存储器里还存着那人作为霸天虎的一些资料，他也的确还能在这人身上看到些过去的影子——收集情报、研究细节、分析对比是他长久以来的的本能，当然，这不妨碍他和所有人一样，唤他“漂移”。他大略知道一些这前后因果，但并不曾听其详说。在这艘船上每个人都有自己保守的秘密和回忆，这不是什么特别的。现在他看见威震天和漂移说了句什么，大略是让他帮忙拿什么东西，于是剑士伸手递了过来。

威震天的嘴唇动了两下，机器狗能辨认出他说的是谢谢。

而漂移说不必。

这画面有些奇异的温情，尤其是和多年前的一些场景微妙地重叠在一起，譬如漂移——或者说死锁加入他们的那一天。

昔日的杀戮机器亲手抛弃了一些东西，又拾起了一些东西。

那么——机器狗远远地望着威震天的身影。

——你也是这样吗。

机器狗抚摸着那蓝色的包装纸。他确信他感受到过，来自共享链接那一段的痛楚。短暂而刻骨，但很快就没有了。磁带与宿主间的情绪也是通过特殊的链接共感的，于是他知道那一端的人一定是强行关闭了一部分情绪的共享，以免波及到自己。

即便在那种时刻，那个人也是如此温柔。

但那的确是他。

普神啊，倘若你一定要让他所重视的人变节，为何偏选在那一日。

倘若你一定要将他的领袖带上另一条路，又为何偏偏要当着他的面前呢？

机器狗在芯里叹了口气。声波此时在做什么。赛博坦现在应该有着不少麻烦，时局动荡，内忧外患，声波是否仍在痛苦，仍在怀缅，仍在为命运的玩笑所隐隐作痛，机器狗无法确定，但他可以确信的一点是，声波此时一定还在工作。

那个人太累了。

但那个人现在，还远远不到可以休息的时候。

无论是现在的他，还是过去的他，都一直没有停下来——机器狗眯起光镜。

他想起那人为“霸天虎”做的第一项工作，那已经是很久以前的事情了。

“我已经物色好了人选。”声波这么和他说。

机器狗看着声波给他的那份影像资料，画面上，被标记出的红白色涂装飞行单位正和左右两个与他机型相似的人交谈着。

“他的身份、天赋…他很有自己的想法，是我们——是威震天需要的人，”蓝色涂装的赛博坦人声音压抑着低低的兴奋。“游说的方式我已拟好，我相信他没有理由拒绝，威震天会满意的。”

机器狗抬起光镜看了那人一眼，又移开了视线。他的光学镜头几乎没有捕捉到那张面容的情绪，对于声波“喜悦”的判定更多来自于熟悉的声线和情绪的共感链接。这是件好事，声波的确比以前更会隐藏自己的情绪，对于异能的控制也越来越到位。这让机器狗很满意，这是他教给声波的第一课，而声波总是做得比他想的要好。但他要学习的还不止这些。毕竟为人。为臣。为人臣。其实是三件事情。

“你很久没有下三维兵棋了。”

仿佛是完全无关的回答，他看着对方似乎有些微怔的样子。当然了，现在正处于厉兵秣马的阶段，没有甚么多余的时光像他们初识时那样拿来做些闲暇的游戏。但这东西有个通用的技巧，那是初级对弈者也知晓的道理，即，在落子一步的时候，就要推测往后至少三步。

所以，为人臣也是一样，卓越的臣子所能给的，总会比他的君主所预期的多——机器狗望着声波的表情，从困惑到依稀豁然开朗，芯里感慨这个年轻人的确聪慧可教，于是他点点头雕，知道不必再多说。

是的，他让你找一位飞行者，你当然可以为他带来三个。

赛博坦的金属月亮，真的能够是平等无差地普照么。她能够照进华丽的楼宇高阁，也会施舍在黑暗潮湿的下水道里挣扎的灵魂么。

没有路途，就亲手开辟吧。没有光亮，就自己创造吧。

血洗议会的录像他后来在复盘的时候回看过，与声波一起。红蜘蛛和声波的里应外合是默契的，结果是成功的，而如果有朝一日会有霸天虎编年史这个东西，那么这场战役就会列在开头的部分。开弓没有回头箭，一旦开始的东西便不会轻易地结束，那么在一件事开头的时候就想着它会如何收尾是不是太不合时宜。但或许是因为注意到了画面上声波持枪的手臂有着轻微的抖动，机器狗仍然试着去演算了一下这场战役将持续的时间，返回的结果却是未知。于是他放弃了，荣辱功过，后人自会评说。

机器狗突然在想，第一次在这样的场合下杀人会让人胆怯吗，或许吧。第一次拿枪的时候或许会颤抖，但总有一天你不会再颤抖。因为芯是会一点一点变硬的。

而战争里，没有人是无辜的。

机器狗将爪按在声波的手背上。

而只有够坚决的人，才能活下去。而更坚决的人，才能改变世界。

机器狗没说话，声波也没说，但有些东西就在这不言不语中达成了默契。

“我们都是脚踏泥泞，手捧鲜血。”

我们就是战争本身。

某日大捷的夜里他们举杯痛饮，还不能算完全修整好的临时基地里挤了许多人，枪油味、燃料味、铁锈味交织在一起，机器狗灵巧地从人们地脚边穿梭而过，他一一走过每个人，传感器忠实地记录每一个细节，人们碰杯，金属的撞击声和大笑声、含糊不清的方言和粗鄙之语交织在一起，喧闹声让一切都有些朦胧的不真实。末路的议员。被驱逐的“劣等公民”。怪人。杀戮机器。暴徒。流氓。刽子手。在淤泥中挣扎的卑贱的火种。在下水道求生的濒死的灵魂。

大部分都是世人眼中的“恶人”。

但恶人也需要恶人的救世主。

那天威震天再一次宣讲了他炽热的理想，他的和平之路。威震天的言辞激情而富有感染力，带着金属和火焰的味道，一路烧进光镜和火种里。这样慷慨的演说机器狗听了许多次，但每一次，每一次他都有内芯再一次活过来的感觉。而他相信他们也是一样——依旧自持小口啜饮的声波、从来不会真醉的红蜘蛛、若有所思的惊天雷、一饮而尽的闹翻天，刚崭露头角的死锁、从不摘面具的霸天虎司法处首领塔恩，他们望着他们的领袖的方向，胸口烙印着紫色的标志闪耀着发光，那是荣耀的象征。

那时他们并不知道，他们未来会走向七条不同的道路。

但天下没有不散的筵席。

威震天也一样。

机器狗一一地走过他们，走到高高的铁栅窗边，那里投下来一块雪亮的白色月光，他伸出爪子，让那块白色落在自己的掌心。

他开始相信，赛博坦的金属月亮，有一天她真的能够普照所有人。她能够照进华丽的楼宇高阁，也会施舍给黑暗潮湿的下水道里挣扎的灵魂。

她真的能够普照所有人。

所有的人。

那时机器狗并不曾想到，数百万年后，他会在某个完全不同的舱室和气氛下，拿出这段内存来回忆。

但，谁见高楼平地起的时候，又会想着飞鸟各投林呢？

在战争日渐频繁，局势愈见紧张后，声波也越来越少滑开护目镜与面罩，即便是在自己的私人舱室里也是极少。

其实只看声波的外表，你很难想象这具机体的处理器里也有着鲜活而又热烈的曾经。声波的护目镜和面罩隔绝了他的表情，但机器狗知道那下面并非也是一片空白，作为与他有着链接的宿主与磁带，声波的情绪就像水波一样传递过来，愤怒、悲伤、不甘、快乐。虽然他的容颜除了护目镜的微微闪烁什么表情都看不见。

但看不见不等于不存在。

就像一些被奋力保护起来的曾经。

机器狗听闻过一些传言，关于声波的过去，那些他小心地保护起来的，血肉模糊的过去。

那些更早的，就连他也不曾与声波一起经历的过往，并非是闪着光。相反的，它们是如此黑暗、如此不堪。

曾经有那么一次，几个霸天虎喝多了，或许是沸腾的燃料麻痹了他们的处理器和发声器，让他们肆无忌惮地说起了一些旧事。“喂你们知道声波当年是怎么当上议员的吗，是因为…”“…还有这种事？”“别看他表面正经的样，谁知道他私底下，啧啧，你懂的”“啧啧，那他也是这么找上威震天大人么？”“谁知道呢…”

……

带着恶意的笑声让机器狗芯里燃起怒火，他本想提醒他们收敛，但对方或许是真的醉了，或许是的确不把落单地它放在眼里，或许是仗着自己刚立了军功有恃无恐，总之他只听到一连串更加放肆的笑声而其中一个霸天虎甚至哈哈大笑着，伸手想要来摸它的头，“声波的小走狗，你一定知道更多东西吧？快讲出来让大家乐呵乐呵——啊！”

一声惨叫，机器狗咬住了他的手掌。

“贱种，撒开！”醉意和疼痛激得那人挥掌便抽过来，机器狗已经做好了结结实实挨一下的准备，却见那人的手腕被钳制住了。机器狗看着对面几双惊恐的光镜的朝向，明白这份恐惧并非因为自己，而他的磁场也感受到了来人的身份。

他转过头雕，那个伟岸而英武的身躯立在那里，机体造成的阴影投下来，将他们笼罩在其中。暗红色的光镜燃烧着冰冷的怒火。那人未发一言，周遭的气压却低地吓人，好像空气都被抽走了一般。

那是他们的领袖。威震天。

机器狗曾想过，声波是否会知道这一切。这些关于他的非议，关于在那个不为人知的舱室角落里发生的事。他知道，那人的异能让他能够知道这个霸天虎基地里一切的事，即便是他自己不想知道的事。可那些隐隐作痛的过去，声波从不曾提过。

声波不提，那么机器狗就也不会提。

这是他对于朋友的尊重与保护。

只是渐渐的，有种流言在霸天虎基地里传开，不能妄言声波，否则一定会有后果。

听到这种风传的时候机器狗正在他们共同的舱室里给自己的前肢上护理油，进行到一半的时候声波走了进来，机器狗顺势趴下，声波也顺手拿过了他放下的护理油，来为他进行后面一半的工作。动作衔接流畅得就好像他们已经商量好了一样。

与声波光镜交汇的那一刻，他知道声波已经知道了所发生的一切。

但他们什么都没有对彼此说。

因为已经足够了。

他惬意地俯卧着，放任声波在他机体上的工作。在这方空间里，他们、以及磁带们，是彼此最信任的人。他的机体上有着凌乱的划痕、刮擦与缺口，有些是撞击和划伤的，有些是火药灼伤的。无声地记录着它经历过的一次又一次战斗。声波正用一块绒布细细地来回揩拭着他的机体，军用防护油渗进细密的纹路和咬合的齿轮，又随着声波温柔的动作再一次被绒布抹平，反射出锃亮的光泽。舒适的感觉让他忍不住有些惬意地半闭上光镜。

这种场面如果被新来的某些同僚撞见，可能会觉得温情到诡异。毕竟绝大部分人眼里，声波是冷酷无情的，亲密无间这个词与他仿佛格格不入，即便是威震天，他也保持了一个恰当的距离。

他是寡言的，疏离的。但机器狗知道，寡言是因为声波知道什么不该说，疏离是因为声波知道最恰当的距离在哪里。

最恰当的，守护某些东西的距离。

声波的声线总是冷的。但机器狗能感觉到他的掌心是暖的，温暖的。

而磁带舱后的那颗火种，想必还要比他的掌心温暖百倍。

他想起了他与声波的初遇，那条潮湿阴冷的大街上。彼时跪在散发着恶臭的水滩里的那人正被黑暗，恐惧，憎恨和痛苦包围，机器狗绕着那人走了一圈，他记得那张面甲上的表情，记得那份鲜明的痛楚和脆弱，而在不久后的未来，这份炽烈的情感就会被埋藏起来，镇定而疏离的面具隔绝了一切，但机器狗知道，那火种深处的燃烧的火焰从未熄灭。

这座城池早已腐朽地比这蓝色涂装的赛博坦人双膝下的污泥还要彻底，希望丧尽，恐惧滋生，苦痛蔓延。但这份异能——机器狗将前爪搭在那人的手背上——这份异能让他饱受折磨，却也会让他大放异彩，让他能够在这末世路途上活下去。

他说不上来那种共鸣的感觉。只是内芯里隐约有个声音，让他不想此人再这样孑然一身。

那人惶然地抬起头来，机器狗从胸腔深处发出一声哼鸣作为回应。

“我们...我们是伙伴了吗，请问是这个意思吗？”

既然有着能探测到内心活动的能力，又何必再多此一举地出口相问。机器狗想着，看着声波单膝跪地的样子，却也突然恍然。面前的年轻人虽满身泥污，却并不畏缩，亦不倨傲。虽然自身承受着痛苦与折磨，却依然追求平等，依然温柔待人。机器狗常觉得自己已经冷眼看过了这世上太多东西，内芯早已像坚硬的磐石。但面前这位面容坚毅的青年，却让他火种深处也不由软下来。

或许，他真的能改变点什么，也说不定呢。

“是的，”他挺直脊背与声波平视——

“跟我走吧。”

后来的后来，雨夜里那单膝跪地的身影已模糊不清，当年那个小心翼翼又有几分腼腆的青年已成长为霸天虎首领的得力左右手，是领袖最信任的人之一。机器狗想，在某种意义上，他见证了声波的成长，他有时候也会从声波的某个动作里看见他们最初相逢时候的影子。而如今声波的羽翼已经茁壮，他曾经被他们所庇护，而现在他想要庇护他们，庇护所有和他们一样的人。

凭着声波和磁带军团们的能力，军营里任谁也要畏他三分。而在机器狗的指点下，通过漫长而又坚忍的训练，声波几乎能对情绪和情感收放自如，也几乎不会像过去一样受到异能副作用的困扰。

当然，是“几乎”。

信息接受的过程就像一层层的滤网，一层层剥离、处理，再解读开去。而信息输出的过程也像一层层的滤网，一层层剔除那些情绪化的枝叶，只余下机械单薄、言简意赅的电子声线，仿佛连一个多余的语气词，也吝于给予。

但声波不是一台机器。机器狗比谁都清楚这一点。

那些穿破了滤网的信息也会像倒刺一般伤害到他，像密密麻麻的碎骨穿破皮肤而出，但有人总能够含着血沉默着吞咽下去。而有些过往无论过去多久，埋得多深，总还是会找到你。

想到这里的时候机器狗睁开光镜，恰好和声波目光交汇了一瞬。他看着声波光镜底一闪即逝的晦暗，感觉火种深处有一角无声地陷落下去。

或许，那才是他的人生底色呢。

机器狗感到口腔里发苦，但想到那个蓝色涂装的人一直所坚守的一切，又觉得有些欣慰。那颗温柔而坚韧的火种，在历经这一切之后，依然闪耀着发光。

声波会痛苦，机器狗并不愿如此。但他听闻过震荡波的经历，于是他又开始庆幸声波仍然能够感到痛苦。

因为这至少说明，他依然有欲有爱，有血有肉。

迷迷糊糊地，机器狗意识到自己好像是睡过去了一般，庆典还在进行吗？想到这里，他睁开了光镜，但并没有甚么庆典，自己伏在一片花海中，唯有猎猎风声在耳畔。于是他想起来了，这里是灵魂行者星球。

机器狗支起身体，他远远地看见，威震天站在他自己的雕像下面沉思，而他所目尽之处，是山野间随风摇曳的蓝色晶体花。这里是与“和平”最不搭边的地方，却不可思议地让人感到平静。

但杀戮无法用任何美丽的东西粉饰。即便花朵再美，也无法掩盖它在尸骨和鲜血上盛放的事实。

机器狗走向那个依旧高大英武的身影。昔日的霸天虎君王独自站在自己的全息雕像下，不知道在想些什么。这画面不知怎的让机器狗想起一个似乎并不太合适的词，英雄迟暮。

“我就知道你在这里。”他走到威震天旁，重复了他曾对自己说过的话。

高大的灰色机体仿佛并没有听见他的话，他站了多久，机器狗就在旁边等了多久。直到满山的花摇曳起来。

“起风了。”威震天恍若大梦初醒一般说道。

又过了一会，昔日的霸天虎领袖很轻地说，“谢天谢地，我们输了。”

这句话是如此相似，让机器狗想起来许多事情，他想起布满灰色的乌云的苍穹，低声地呻吟着的被轰炸的大地，失去意识的领袖，敌方的全方位压制。就连他也忍不住思考了一下，如果红蜘蛛真如擎天柱所说的一样，抛弃威震天倒戈，声波会易主而侍吗，还是——他想起来一件似乎无关的事情，在许久以前，他们整理霸天虎内部高层资料时，声波表示最应加强戒备的，是震荡波。而当他问声波对于红蜘蛛的看法，声波只是说，他芯里有数。

这一次，你也是芯里有数么。

修复威震天机体的时候机器狗忍不住在共享链接里问他。

声波手上的工作没停，抬头望了一眼对面的震荡波，后者恰好转身去查看仪器的数值。

我承认我有赌的成分。声波在链接里说，但谢天谢地——

蓝色涂装的赛博坦人露出久违的、浅淡的微笑。

——我们赌赢了。

跟在威震天身后离开之前，机器狗回头看了看声波的全息雕像。他想，如果有朝一日他们能够再相见，他不会告诉声波，那里是怎样一副景象。

前面的高大机体投下的阴影笼罩着他，像很久之前一样。

所以每当听到“声波是现实主义的利己者”这样的言论，机器狗都在火种深处无声地大笑——这家伙，明明就是货真价实的理想主义啊。他每一次的选择，正是因为他没有忘记过去所想要实现的那些东西。他的每一次改变，正是因为他内核里没变的那些东西。

声波忠诚于威震天，但他并非对他的领袖毫无保留，他的思考和决策从不违背霸天虎的最高利益为出发点，但这不表示他就没有自己的想法和追求。而正因为声波有着自己的想法和追求，这样的他，与威震天的牵绊才如此珍贵。

旁观者又如何能够明白他们之间的过往，那些实实在在地捧着火种走向彼此的曾经呢。在最初那些俯瞰着万家灯火，畅谈通宵仍意犹未尽的时候，声波是发自内芯地热烈而快活的，那——机器狗踩在威震天的影子上——你那时，也和他一样吗。

他们本也没甚么血海深仇，只是在各自的命运的岔路上，选择了不同的道路罢了。而声波的路还远远不能停下，因为棋还没有下完。

他是对弈者，亦是棋本身。

而如有必要，他也便舍身自为棋。

只是接受了这样的际遇后，时不时，也会有些许来自火种深处的疼痛罢了。

作为陪伴声波最久的人之一，机器狗有时也会想象他的宿主机——他更愿意称他为朋友——声波，倘若战争结束，他是否也会获得一个温情的归处。他也会与某个人，在这世上做一对爱侣。

他的确想象过这些。

而最多次出现在这种模拟运算中的另一个人，是威震天。

最后返回的结果几乎全都是“错误”的人，也是威震天。

他们无疑是彼此生命中重要的一块不可分割的领土。但威震天作为君主，他有一些东西无法取舍，无法再毫无保留地给予他人。声波也是一样。即便他给予他最大程度的信任，即便他给予他一片赤诚，总归有这么一道东西隔在中间。

无论他们相处多么密切，他们总有一些东西无法再属于彼此。

但或许值的庆幸的是，如果有一天他们分道扬镳，也会有这么一块地方，只属于彼此。

但无论是否同行。隔着君君臣臣，或许早已再没权利，像凡人一样做爱侣。

机器狗叹了一口气，加快了脚下的速度。在方才思考的途中，他已经落下了威震天太远、太远，那个人总是走的很快，过去也是，现在也是，总是在他们还始料未及的时候，就不知不觉落下了一大段距离，他连忙赶上前去，最后回望了一眼静静地注视着他们离去背影的花海——

如果威震天找到了他的道路。如果这就是他所确信的东西。

声波。那么我希望你也可以。

再一次醒来的时候机器狗意识到自己或许不会再醒来下一次。撕裂的疼痛如此地真实，切断神经系统已没有必要也没有用，反而这种疼痛更让他觉得自己真实地活着，活着的感觉真他渣疼，也真他渣的好。

真的像梦一样。但那方才那些记忆的的确确是真实发生过、存在过的事情。而非凭空臆想出的产物。

他想起那个问题。威震天和声波你会选择谁。这个问题不如问威震天选择了甚么或者声波选择了甚么。后者他其实已经明白了，但前者，这也是他来到这艘船上的理由之一。

那我现在这又是为了什么。他幻想有人质问他，那么他就会大声反驳——谁说一人变节，就不能再做生死之交了。

谁规定的。

如果诺蒂卡现在想要抚摸他的头雕，他想，他没有力气再去咬断这小丫头的脖子了。或许本来他也没想过。他其实有些想念母星了，他在芯里试图模拟那些鳞次栉比的行省脉络、辽阔的金属平原、雄浑的金属山脉却总无法将全部的碎片拼合，好像那些场景已经过了太久而模糊不清——在那个金属星球上，在那银河系万千群星中的一颗上。在那片哺育了他们又被他们亲手推向劫难的故土上。他徒劳地试图抬起头看外面能不能看到属于他的那颗星星，这很可笑但他控制不了，毕竟人之将死，总归还是会多多少少怀念一下故土的不是吗？

他想象过很多次离别，但没有哪一次要比现在要来的真实。

相逢的人总会再相逢，有一天他们的确会在普神的怀抱里重逢，但他自私地希望声波来得可以晚一点、再晚一点。威震天也是。虽然机器狗知道他终要接受审判。但这不妨碍他把这份妄想做的再久一点。

威震天宽厚的手掌抚摸着他，唤着他的名字。他听出了那声音里的沉痛和悲伤，于是他又有些庆幸声波不必亲眼看着他离开——机器狗有点想安慰一下威震天——以朋友的身份，但对现在的他有点难以做到，机器狗听见自己的置换系统像破风箱一般粗喘着，腥热的血黏糊糊流到机体的缝隙里，他呼哧呼哧地喘息着，每一次呼出来的置换气体都带着粗哑的腥热。塔恩那家伙真是粗暴且没有创意啊，他想，不过至少他的脑模块还完好无损的在他头雕里，所以他还能回忆——感谢塔恩，他在芯里默念，又觉得这话着实可笑，不过无伤大雅，反正他的确觉得自己比声波和威震天幽默感要多一些来着。

人在这种时候总归该留下一字半句，他感慨自己纵然冷眼走了一生但在最后依然不能免俗。或许这是生命的本能呢？他想，该说点甚么？记忆储存区里是晦涩难懂卡隆的方言。金属和火焰的气息。满是泥土和草木以及奇怪生物的星球。令人讨厌的腐蚀机体的氢氧化合物。漂移背后的剑依旧无言。塔恩手上溅满了鲜血。红蜘蛛扶了扶沉重的王冠。威震天健壮而有力的手臂。声波温柔的掌心。更多的人一一向前走去，而他这一次必须要赶上。声波和威震天已经走的更远更远了，而他在另一种意义上的路上，不得不先行一步了。

于是他用尽力气说出了最后的几个字，他相信面前这个人能够懂他的意思。不是作为过去那种下属的汇报，而是作为同伴——对不起，在你火种的地方挠了你一爪子，不过这样你就会记得更深刻些啦，反正你就算发火我也听不到——更何况，火种的地方如果真的会疼，或许，是另一个人——他才是真的比较疼的那位吧。

那么，遥远的链接的那一端，那个人又在做什么呢。机器狗再一次庆幸声波不在这里，不然他可没有多余的力气去给那人擦清洗液，顺带嘲笑那人都经历这么多生死啦，还像幼生体一样哭多幼稚啊，你啊，可是从那种潮湿黑暗的地方爬出来的人啊。

虽然很多事情都变了，也回不去了，但我们做过的事情，我们的存在，并不是全无意义。而我也不再需要温暖的灯光和人声才能带来安全感，因为我已经拥有了人世间最珍贵的东西，回忆。

感谢与你相遇的这一切，虽然你我他都从未提起。

他向最后的终点也是最初的起点奔跑而去，在那里，黄金一般美丽的太阳正冉冉升起。

蓝色涂装的赛博坦人看向掌心，那里甚么也没有，却灼得他芯口发痛。他慢慢地跪了下来，他发不出一点哭声，只能像一个真正的哑巴一样，发出干涩而难听的“啊啊”的声音。他双手用力地抠着自己地胸仓，就好像那里还留着谁留下的温度一样，他再也无力支撑般地跪倒在地上，余光看向了玻璃幕墙之外，在那里，曾与他并肩的身影已在玫瑰色的朝霞里走远——

我的朋友，声波。

你看，世界在变好啊。

Fin.


End file.
